Greater Korean Republic
The Greater Korean Republic, once divided between the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North) and the Republic of Korea (South), was an important player in World War IV and The Carceral War. Although currently in a state of disarray from the assaults of the Carceral State, as well as the replacement of their assassinated leader by his unexperienced (yet politically savvy) son, the Korean State has plans to cripple the Carcerese offensive. Long before the division, Koreahad a strong culture, brought about in part by its isolationist policies before invasion on the part of Japan, and the division that resulted in turn. With the Soviets occupying the northern half and the Americans having the south, the division of the 38th parallel came to be the border of what would come to be two very different and distinct sovereign states whose divisions were solidified by a proxy war. However, the end of the Cold War had for the first time, shed light on the possibility (albeit slim seeming) of reunification. The process towards said unification began with the June 15th North-South Joint Declaration in August 2000, where the two states agreed to work towards a peaceful reunification in the future. It took many years for this to take place, due in large part to the drastic political and economic differences between North and South Korea. China, Russia, Japan, and the United States all had drastically different interests that crippled the unification process. As time went on and on, the cultures of each side seemed particularly solidified. Only miracles and the work of a select few delayed all out war from breaking out around the world, with North and South Korea's tensions not excluded from the fray. Come the outbreak of World War 3, and the terrifying ending results of it, talks of a necessary unification rather than a preferred one arose. The world, barely alive from its unnecessary conflict, seemed to have finally opened its arms to an idea of peace. 5 years later in 2114 in the Declaration of Unification for a Greater Tomorrow, North and South vowed to wipe away the borders that once divided them, as many countries were busy repairing their own grounds. Right in the center of the nation the construction of a grand crystal dome, supposedly unbreakable, began as the new political center and the housing place of the new country's leaders, symbolic of the strength and beauty of a unified Korean Republic. Despite this unification, there were many opposed to it, and tensions would lurk amidst the economic disparity, cultural divisions, and absence of knowledge of what it meant to live in peace. The blending of governments to create a compromised one was a long and difficult process, especially given the need to satisfy the majority of people in the nation that now wished to stand up and make a name for itself. No more people to rule them but themselves. Eventually, the government was deemed stable by an international concensus in 2200, and began to forge a myriad of political alliances on all sides. The political leaders and older generations that hampered the process had mostly passed away. Despite being a Republic with a few parties at that point, a tradition of sticking to the family who forged the country together came about with it (similar to the North Korean election process) as public support for them was generally high. Generally, the Sun family stayed in high positions in government. It was a heavy, but honorable burden, to what seemed a royal family, yet not beyond the conflicts of the common man. World War IV did not shake the GKR nearly as much as World War V, the Carceral War, would. With the assassination of their leader, shaken alliances, and his unready son failing to fend off Carcerese occupation, the stability of the country has been placed at an all time low. His stand against the Capital Officer was notable- almost a grand victory for the GKR against the Carcerese offensive. She was nearly killed in the encounter, and the small nation provoked more casualties than the 'brilliant tactician' would like to admit. Now though, with her trumping over him in honorable combat, the GKR is currently in a state of 'surrender.' However, like his family before him, he has grand intentions for the nation, and is forging a plan to show just why their Republic is called the ''Greater ''Korean Republic. Amidst the defeat, he intends to restore the honor of the country and his family name. He is well aware of what the CS intends to do to the nation that shed sweat, blood, and tears to become one... And he has no intention of letting the country fall by their inhumane hands. Category:Asia Category:Greater Korean Republic